Quiet
by HanaKimiCali
Summary: After a prompt I got on Tumblr to write Darcy/Loki during a Zombie Apocalypse. This is what happened with that. R/R


This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to arrive on the earth and take over; they wanted to be ruled and he was supposed to be the one to do it. However, that wasn't how things were playing out now. When he arrived on earth he had already found it littered with destruction.

Most of the homes were run down or abandoned and as he walked down the deserted streets of New York City he found several cars and telephone booths burning, no one running to put out of the fires. They just let them burn. He was filled with confusion but still walked at a leisurely pace down the street; his staff in his hand. Wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted to destroy the earth and then rule it, with whatever survivors there were but he wanted to be the one to do it. There was no fun gained for coming to the world and finding someone or something had already done your job for you. The more he thought about it, the more it made his blood boil.

He travelled alone for hours with the hot sun beating down on his pale skin. He didn't like the heat of this world, the smell of it. His black hair stuck to the sides of his face and he just continued to walk, looking for any sign of life. Anyone who could tell him what the hell happened to this sorry planet in the time that it took him to get there.

The sun was beginning to set and a soft pink glow settled over the city; reflecting off of the mirrored surfaces of the skyscrapers. The golden hues popped from the metal of his armor and it reminded him a lot of Asgard; everywhere he went had an added glow to it, almost ethereal. Without even realizing it at first he found that he had reached the end of his walk, he was at the harbor. He looked out into the water, even with destruction surrounding it, it was ever still and quiet. Small waves hit against the stilts of the pier with a peaceful crash. He listened to the too and fro of the ocean for a long time, trying to come up with what he was going to do next. That was when he heard it.

A low moan and fractured cry came from a few yards behind him but when he looked all he saw was a large pile of rubble. He watched for several minutes and when he didn't hear anything again he turned back around to continue his contemplation. He wondered many things, one of which being how he was going to get home or at least off of this planet now that it seemed pointless to try and rule it. There was no one to rule. He could feel plans formulating in his brain and in his body but his thoughts were interrupted again by a slow painful moan breaking the silence from behind him again. This time he didn't just glance behind him, he walked towards the pile of rubble, determined to find the source of the distraction.

It looked like an ordinary pile of rubble but when he inspected closer, he was able to see what was causing the moaning. Beneath a large beam of wood, just barely noticeable was a hand, a woman's hand. It would have looked impeccably feminine if it wasn't covered in dirt and blood, stuck beneath her fingernails. He heard another, more pained moan come from the woman stuck under the rubble before he sprung into action and started throwing the heavy rafters aside like they weighed nothing. Being a God was good for something's, including superhuman strength. He threw aside almost a dozen pillars before he uncovered her body. Her hair was matted down with blood and dirt and her clothes were torn in several places. He couldn't be sure unless he got closer but it seemed like one of her arms was broken. He bent down closer to her and he could hear her breathing, a little bit more freely after the rubble was pulled off of her. She struggled to get her eyes open but when she did the sunset reflected off her amber colored eyes. She looked up into Loki's eyes and froze for a moment like she was about to scream.

"Are...are you one of them?" Her words came out in horrible wheezes, it must have taken all of her energy just to speak these words. Her brow furrowed with every syllable, pain racking through her entire body. She had barely had her eyes open for a minute but they were already starting to well up with tears, they threatened to spill out at any second.

"One of what?" Loki asked, seeing the fear in her eyes he knew that something terribly wrong had happened here, in this city, in this planet; and it surely wasn't him.

"The Walkers..." She sputtered out as she tried her best to sit up but she was still in an excruciating amount of pain and she couldn't put any weight down on her left arm. He just watched her silently for a moment while she struggled on the ground before him. "Obviously not...or else you would have tried to eat my face off already." She finished as her breathing became more labored and he could almost feel the physical pain that she was in. She looked up at him in irritation.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay, you don't need to help me up." She said as she slipped back down on the ground, her arm was most definitely broken.

"Why would I help you? Just another bleeding human." Loki said quickly, as if he had been touched by fire, he stood. He looked down at her and gave off the impression that she was cattle and he was the master, which was how he saw it in any case. The injured woman at his feet just scoffed at him.

"And what are you?" She asked as she tore off a bit of her t-shirt to wrap it around the large gash on her right wrist, if it really was broken she might as well try and keep it steady as to not cause more damage.

"I'm a God." Loki said, it was his turn to scoff.

"So, did you do this then?" She asked. The cloth around her wrist was already started to seep up blood, the light blue of the shirt turning violent red.

"Do what? What's happened here?" His eyes showed a hint of desperation as he looked down at her. He crouched back down to eye level with her again and grabbed at her shoulder but immediately let go when she winced at the pressure. She looked like she had resigned herself to explaining everything when they heard the crash of metal and rock come from a few yards ahead of them. They both turned to look at the same time.

There was a person, what looked to be a very slow, very sick person. Loki watched it for a moment, not understanding why this girl looked so petrified. Then everything began to sink in, slowly but surely he began to understand. It was human and inhuman but how could it be both? He heard a strangled cry come from the woman at his feet and she continued her struggle to stand. She spoke to him in a strangled whisper.

"We have to get out of here, like now. It hasn't noticed us yet but once it does-" The Walker seemed to notice them in that moment, it's hollow black eyes turned its attention on the two of them. Time slowed down, every second a mile.

"Help me up now!" The brunette shouted at him frantically and for some reason that he couldn't pin point, he reached down for her waist and lifted her to her feet like she weighed nothing. Just as they turned to run from the Walker and towards the buildings, the Walker charged towards them. It was fast, almost impossibly fast but Loki was still a God. He pulled the nearly useless girl behind him like dead weight as he bolted towards an alleyway. It was long and narrow and he ran as quickly as he could through a maze of dumpsters and piles of ruins, all the while she was clutching his hand and trying desperately to stay as close to him as she could. Neither of them dared to look behind him to see where the Walker was, they just pressed on.

They reached a building that looked solid but still abandoned, somewhere where they would be safe. The second the both of them were inside, Loki slammed the door and started to pull bits of rubble and blocks of cement against the door; nothing was going to be able to get through. Once he was done he stood and listened for a long while, waiting to hear if the Walker was going to attempt to get into the building. When he was sure that he wasn't, he turned and looked around the room that they were in. The girl was sitting on the floor, he back propped up against the stone wall while she held her broken arm in place. He walked over and bent down to examine it and her other minor injuries. She met his eyes immediately and he could tell she didn't appreciate the proximity.

"So, what are you doing here? Wandering around what's left of New York City looking like you just dropped out of Asgard?" She asked with the hint of a smile but Loki stood up immediately. His eyes narrowed at her and the laughter died in her throat.

"How do you know of Asgard?" Loki asked, looking put off; he almost considered taking a few steps back from her. She rolled her eyes and just went back to examining her arm.

"Figures. I get stuck with the only other Asgardian in New York." She mumbles as she wipes blood off of her fingers and looks up at him.

"The only other?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, ya know? You and Thor." Loki froze and his mind began to race. She knew of Thor, she knew of Asgard but he knew nothing of her. Where was Thor, had he become one of those mindless Walkers like the rest of humanity?

"Where is he?" Loki asked, once again walking towards the girl. She couldn't tell if he was interested in her or afraid of getting too close, he was too wishy-washy for her taste.

"Last I heard he zoomed off with Jane to take her to some mysterious safe location, away from all the Walkers." She said with a shrug. Loki looked upset that Thor wasn't nearby, he wasn't going to see his brother anytime soon, now he was sure of that. "...I was supposed to go with them but I got separated and now...I'm here. With you." She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but he could tell that she was upset. He closed his eyes and shook all thoughts from his mind, he was not going to let this woman's sadness get to him; not in the least bit.

"What is your name?" Loki asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Darcy Lewis." She answered immediately.

"Darcy, I'm Loki." He said and her eyes grew wide.

"You're Thor's brother? The one that tried to destroy that planet and pretty much fucked over his brother?" Darcy said, her eyes staring right into his. She was unable to move, she had heard a lot of stories about Thor's brother and most of them were not good. Loki only nodded however as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out of piece of fabric; it looked like a handkerchief. He lifted it to her pale skin and started to wipe some of the blood and dirt from her cheeks. It was gentle, something Darcy wasn't expecting. He looked like he would be cold and hard and indifferent but instead there was warmth. There was a flash of compassion in his eyes and it traced trickles of heat through Darcy's body.

"It would seem that we are going to be stuck with each other for a while." He said as he continued to clean her face. They were together in an abandoned building in the middle of Zombie apocalypse but suddenly all of her fear was gone because now, she wasn't alone. She had someone to look after and to look after her and she didn't let anymore fear sink in. She cracked a smile.

"It would seem." She said with a sniffle as her brown eyes met his blue and the silence surrounded them.


End file.
